monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Viddax
Guide Made By: Viddax Guide for: Shen Gaoren (The Approaching Gaoren Game: MH2 Rank: Guild HR4, LV★★★★★ Weapon Type: Long Sword (Recomendations: Fire Dragonsword or Wyvern Blade 'Blood') Armor: Ceanataur Armour (Blade) - Sharpness and Sharpening Skl Inc (Defense jewels recommneded) Guide: Hello! Hello! And greetings from the illustrious Viddax. Welcome to my first guide, and what weirder place to start than a guide for Shen Gaoren. Seeing as nobody else seems to have one I shall give it a bash. Now to business. Readying for Battle First make sure that you are equipped with the Ceanataur Blademaster Armour and have added Defense jewels to it to counteract its natural defense penalty. Upgrade it as high as you like, preferrably to the point where you will need Hard Armour Spheres (Which you can't get yet) to upgrade. Next have the Fire Dragonsword or Wyvern Blade 'Blood' equipped. The first you may well have made after repelling Lao Shan Lung. The other is created after giving a few Rathalos a jolly good beating or capturing. If you have the advanced version of either of these then by all means use them you lucky thing! Shenny does not like Fire or Dragon element weapons. Personally I use the Wyvern Blade 'Blood' as it stays sharper longer. Next visit the Felyne Kitchen. Order Meat and Veggie for a Large Attack Boost and Health Boost to make the battle a whole lot more easier. Stock up on Whetstones (At least 5), Potions, Paintballs, and Max Potions if you feel unsure. Now start the Quest and prepare to Dance! Setting the Scene You should be familiar with the area as you have already defeated Lao Shan Lung once in this same place. Its linear so you cannot go far wrong. Wait until the Cutscene is over and then begin. Paintball Gaoren to keep track of him and move to the bed area and pick up the Rations, Mini Whetstones, Bombs, First Aid Meds, and Paintballs. Dance with the Devil, Waltz with your Weapon Shenny moves through the 3 long areas similar to how Lao Shan Lung did. In each area you should be able to execute the following attack pattern. Before it fully neters an area it may well try to 'gob' or spit green stuff at you so be warned. This is avoided easily. You will hear a charging up sound followed shortly by the spit-splat. Keep moving up and down, or stay clear of Shenny's entrance and you should be fine. Attack Shenny's legs. Wait until Shenny fully moves into the area and choose a leg to attack. This should be one that follows his movement. For example if Shenny is moving forwards, choose one of his back legs. Being kicked by one leg as you try to hit another is not fun. Get close and Triangle attack, overhead swing, this leg twice each time. If you can't move because you are wobbling due to no quake resistance do not worry. It will be over quickly so you can resume your leg lopping. Once the Soul, Rage, Shiny red bar, is full, attack the leg with the Soul attack. The one which makes the flashing light and depletes the Soul gauge. Keep attacking until the leg turns red, remembering to avoid being kicked by his other legs. If Shenny stops moving just keep hacking at that leg, its your primary target. Keep attacking until it goes Bloody red, a vibrant red. Now move to another leg and repeat the process. If you have to attack a leg and get kicked or sliced by a claw, move out of the way and drink some potions or first aid meds. Whetstone your weapon when it loses sharpness. Kicking it when its down By repeating the leg lopping process it should make Shenny flater and collapse when the four legs are all bloody and weak. Then move to its head and attack there. Shenny wil then raise himself up and head towards the final area or simply slowly crab-dance round on the spot. In this case you have two options. Option 1. Keep attacking the legs and make him falter again. Option 2. Attack the body which is now within blade range. Either one is good but try to stick to one to focus your attack power. Down but not Out? At some point Shenny's legs will stop being Bloody red although you've done damage to them. They should appear to look drained of blood. This means you have done plenty of damage to Shenny so keep it up soldier! Lucky Shot Punk! Throughout the journey Shenny will try to mortar spit at the fortress or try to scythe in front of him similar ot a Shogun Ceanataur. If you are lucky or have been paying good attention you can attack its legs to delay the attack. The Final Ten Minutes Aroung this time Shen Goaren should have reached the final area or be reaching it. You have to take the long way, so man and arm the ballista and shoot for Shen's head as soon as it appears in view through the mist. Then go to ground and keep lopping at those legs like I taught you or aim for his body, its your choice. The Final Five Minutes Now I sincerly hope you have not used the Dragonator yet. The fortress should be barely scratched if you know what you're doing, or have taken a beating (40% damage shall we say) if you're having an 'off' day/ missed some opportunities to stagger Shenny. Or if you simply have stayed well back and argued with the guild about being payed up-front. Shenny should try once more to attack the fortress full on. You'll know when because Shenny will stand fully erect on its legs and slowly but surely walk towards the fortress. Most likely Shen will have done this at least once before. So will Shen does the Shen-shuffle, move like the dickens and climb those ladders to reach the fortress walls. Once up top wait until Shen's ugly gribbly mug is really close and making the charging attack sound. FIRE! Fire the Dragonator and show that Shen what for! Shen may well crash to the floor so leap down and hack some more. Time's Up! Cease! Shen Gaoren should be repelled, the Quest should be complete, you are rich, famous, a hero, have Shen parts as rewards, saviour of the guild, god to the felynes, and good looking too. (Quest complete may vary in these exact effects.) But I Failed? If you were unsuccessful then by all means try again. It may well be due to not enough attacks, mistiming the Dragonator, taking too much damage and not healing, letting your sword get blunt (Boo!), or ending up attacking Shen's legs only to be turned into its football. No worries, try again. But this time don't make the same mistakes! This has been a public monster hunter quest service announcement issued by Viddax. Keep Calm and Carry a big Monster Slaying Weapon.